pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Gliscor
This Gliscor is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. Personality In its debut appearance, Gliscor while it was a Gligar, it is a cheerful and happy Pokémon but is also childish and clumsy when it fell into Ash twice and showing its affection side to Ash when it acts like a happy child. It loves to eat apples from the tree and unlike other Gligar which it was lead by Gliscor, it couldn't fly very well and has an acrophobia when it was falling. It later overcomes its fear of heights when it evolved into a Gliscor to save Ash from falling into the canyon. After its leader was captured by Paul, it was the only Pokémon that can communicate with the other Gligar similar to Ash's Lapras when they are panicking about the changing direction of the strong winds. As a Gliscor, it has a competitive side and likes to battle with other Pokémon from other trainers, Gym Leaders and competitors in the Sinnoh League. Gliscor also retains its childish side from its pre-evolution form when it wins the battle. Biography Sinnoh In its debut appearance in Riding the Winds Of Change!, Gliscor while it was a Gligar is the only Pokémon that couldn't fly well and ends up bumping into Ash while with a group of Gligar and its leader Gliscor are making a spree of stealing someone's food. It also appears to attract Ash from its childish side before going back to its flock. After Paul captures its leader, all of the Gligar begin to panic because of strong winds had changed differently and Gligar is the only one can communicate with them. After Team Rocket is blasted off by Ash's Turtwig's Energy Ball, all of the Gligar have gust away with all of the flying-type Pokémon's Gust handed by both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and Gligar itself also been gust away with the other Gligar making Ash and his friends say goodbye to it. However, it returns to Ash as it happily crashed into him and Brock notices that Gligar likes Ash and wants to join in his side and Ash happily accepts as he captures it before he and his friends continue to travel. Gligar was used to battle Paul's Gliscor in the episode, Chim - Charred! it was initially nervous to meet the former leader of its flock but was no match for it and Gliscor knocked Gligar out with Guillotine. Ash also cheers it up so that it can trained and he let it join with Pikachu, Turtwig, Buizel, Staravia, and Dawn's Piplup to cheer for Chimchar in its battle against Paul's Ursaring. In Fighting Fear with Fear!, it reveals during Ash's training on both Buizel and Turtwig. Gligar is weak when it look on its opponent's eye to eye during battle practice and cries when it was scared. When Gligar run away after being scolded by Ash, it ends up with Gary upon meeting. Gary tries to battle with his Umbreon when Gligar executes its Steel Wing while Umbreon retaliates using Shadow Ball causing Gligar to freak out and went back into Ash even when it tries to jump high using its Steel Wing. Gligar eventually shows its fear of extreme heights which is acrophobia and ends up falling into Ash. Gary suggested to evolve Gligar with a Razor Fang into Gliscor so it can overcome these fears as he gives it to Ash. Therefore, they are confronted by Team Rocket while riding a Gliscor Balloon and manage to capture Gligar and Ash. While Team Rocket are falling asleep after eating a full of canned food, Gligar does its best to use X-Scissor on the bars. It also shows its determination when Ash tries to break through the cage and eventually both of them made progress. After Ash fails to cross the broken hanging bridge, he let Gligar to smash the tree with Steel Wing. Their efforts are short-lived when Team Rocket attempts to capture Gligar with their Gliscor Balloon again, but was blocked by Ash who got caught and he allows Gligar to fly, but falls off into the canyon. Ash finally throws the Razor Fang to Gligar and eventually evolved into Gliscor and saved Ash at the canyon. Ash was reunited with Gary, Brock, Dawn and his Pikachu and Staravia. Gliscor finally overcome its fears by using X-Scissor to destroy its claws then manage to slash the balloon in half with its Steel Wing. After Team Rocket is blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Gliscor finally hugs Ash for its efforts and success. Gliscor wanted to be in the action too, but Ash refused and Gliscor learned Fire Fang in the same episode. Ash used Gliscor in the Canalave Gym, where it defeated Byron's Bastiodon by using Fire Fang from behind instead of attacking it from the front. In the Snowpoint Gym, it lost to Candice's Snover. Ash also used Gliscor to battle Paul's Torterra. It nearly defeated Torterra, but lost to Torterra's Frenzy Plant. Ash used Gliscor to battle McCann's Scizor and began learning Giga Impact and stayed there to train with McCann. Ash summoned Gliscor from McCann in order to battle Paul in the Sinnoh league. Gliscor had perfected Giga Impact and while training with McCann, learned Stone Edge. During Ash's battle with Paul, Gliscor battled Ninjask but was unable to overcome Ninjask's speed and was recalled after Ninjask knocked it into the ground, causing it to become poisoned by Drapion's Toxic Spikes. Gliscor later battled Drapion and defeated it using Fire Fang. However, due to its exhaustion and the fact that it poisoned, Gliscor was defeated by Paul's Electivire. After the Sinnoh League, it was a mystery if Gliscor stayed with Ash's other Sinnoh Pokémon or if it went back to McCann for more training until the last episode of the Pokémon Black and White saga where it was shown to be staying at Professor Oak's. Known moves Using X-Scissor as Gligar Ash Gligar Sand Attack.png Using Sand Attack as Gligar Ash Gligar Steel Wing.png Using Steel Wing as Gligar |stage2 =Gliscor |img2 = Ash Gliscor X-Scissor.png Using X-Scissor Ash Gliscor Steel Wing.png Using Steel Wing Ash Gliscor Screech.png Using Screech Ash Gliscor Fire Fang.png Using Fire Fang Ash Gliscor Sand-Attack.png Using Sand Attack Ash Gliscor Giga Impact.png Using Giga Impact Ash Gliscor Stone Edge.png Using Stone Edge | X-Scissor; bug; DP070: The Bells Are Singing! Sand Attack; ground; DP070: The Bells Are Singing! Steel Wing; steel; DP070: The Bells Are Singing! Screech; normal; DP106: A Breed Stampede! Fire Fang; fire; DP106: A Breed Stampede! Giga Impact; normal; DP154: Mastering Current Events! Stone Edge; rock; DP187: A Real Rival Rouser! }} Voice actors *Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese) *Marc Thompson (English as a Gliscor) Trivia *Fighting Fear with Fear!, the episode in which Gligar evolved into Gliscor, first aired in Japan on the Thursday of the same week that the dub of Riding the Winds of Change, the episode in which Gligar is captured, first aired in the United States. The same thing happened to Dawn's Piloswine. *Gliscor is Ash's only Pokémon that has evolved via the use of an item (in this case, a Razor Fang). *Gliscor was Ash's first Pokémon on his Sinnoh team to reach its final evolutionary form. *Gliscor is the only one of Ash's Pokémon that he still owns that doesn't have a STAB move due to Sand Attack, despite being -type just like Gliscor, doesn't do damage. Gallery As a Gligar Ash and Gligar.png As a Gligar with Ash DP085 9.jpg Gliscor saved Ash from falling to his death Ash's Gliscor Sinnoh League Victors.jpg Ash and Gliscor.png Gliscor and Ash McCann Gliscor.png }} Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon